Feast
dano no vômito) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m (alcance para engolir) | duration = | misc = 1.5 s (duração da boca aberta) 1 s (boca aberta duração extra por inimigo) 100% ( chance de status no vômito) 8 m (faixa de alcance de vômito) | cardonly = } |info = *Grendel opens his maw agape for 1.5 seconds, creating a powerful vacuum that disintegrates enemies near the aiming reticle within 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters and swallowing them whole to trap them inside Grendel's stomach. For each enemy swallowed by Feast, Grendel's maw stays open for an extra 1''' second. Eaten enemies permanently lose '''2% / 3% / 4% / 5% of their total Armor points for every second spent trapped inside Grendel's gut. **Swallow range is affected by Ability Range. **Armor removal per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Maw open duration and extra duration per enemy are not affected by Mods. **Grendel can swallow multiple enemies by moving the aiming reticle to mark new targets with Feast, while his maw is still open. **Number of eaten enemies is displayed on the ability icon. **Feast also vacuums Pickups near the aiming reticle for Grendel. *Each enemy swallowed drains 1.5 Energy points per second until killed or spat out; energy drain per enemy ramps up to ?' energy per second over time the longer enemies remain in Grendel's gut. Hold down the ability key (default ) to violently vomit all stored enemies out for no energy cost, inflicting '? / ? / ? / 500 scaling damage with a 100% status chance to vomitted enemies and other enemies within 8''' meters in a cone in front of Grendel. Grendel also vomits all enemies out automatically when his energy pool is empty. **Energy drain per enemy per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration, but cannot go below 0.38 drain per second. Therefore, you should not try to maximize both Ability Efficiency as well as Ability Duration at the same time. **Toxin damage on vomit is affected by enemy level and amount of enemies stored. **Feast's Toxin damage on vomit benefits from enemy level and amount of enemies stored using the following expression: **: Base Damage + (1/3 100) (Enemy Level - 1) + Level (Number of Enemies Stored (1/3 100))}} ***With '''10 eaten enemies at level 101, Grendel will deal 100) (101 - 1) + (10 (1/3 100))|mt=y}} damage on vomit. Resulting damage is rounded down to the nearest whole number. *** status effect inflicts 50% of total damage every tick for 9''' ticks over '''8 seconds. In the example above, Grendel will further deal damage per tick, 9|mt=y}} damage in the span of a single effect, for a grand total of damage. **Status chance and vomit cone range are not affected by mods. *'Ability Synergy:' **Grendel must have at least 1''' enemy alive in his stomach to activate Nourish, Regurgitate, and Pulverize. |augment = |tips = |bugs = *Vomit Toxin damage currently does '''not benefit from Ability Strength, despite the Ability Tooltip showing changes in the base Toxin damage value. |max = }} Categoria:Habilidades de Warframe